Forever in the demon's claws
by ProbablyADeadAccount
Summary: Kakashi is injured and looks for a place to stay in the lonely forest. He sees a house and meets a sleepy brunette that helps him out. But does Iruka know that he's helping an enemy, a half-demon? And does Kakashi know that he's being helped out by a demon-hunter? It's too late when they realize it...What happens when they meet again, and again? KakaIru; AU - Demons;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Wohoo, I finally wrote this owo This is my 3rd KakaIru story[the damn plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me] and it's been sooo much time since I'm into this couple, I'm slowly getting even more into it! This is another AU story, a Demons one, I hope you like it! :3

* * *

 **Forever in the demon's claws**

 _ **-(Kakashi's P.O.V)-**_

I was walking slowly through a path in a dark, silent forest, even though it was the middle of the night. The trees didn't have any leaves, they looked more like black pegs sticking out of the ground, and it was like a big wave of fire passed carelessly through the forest. It smelled like burnt and death. Some crows were flying around and there was no other sign of life or movement. My left leg was starting to hurt more and more and my headache just wouldn't go away. I was injured pretty badly. While deep in thought, a pack of wolves attacked me. I somehow managed to run away without having to fight back, not that I was in the mood for that anyway, but a black-haired wolf still bit me. I was lucky that those were just some wandering, ordinary wolves passing by. If they were demons and the same thing happened, I would've been poisoned pretty badly.

I took this path because I just didn't want to stay at my mansion. My parents were currently staying there for the night because they wanted to 'visit me'.

I had a fight with my father again. It was always like that. He was a demon. Literally. My mother could never do anything to stop our fight. She was just a human. Even if Sakumo loved her, she was sure that in his rage he would do something he would probably regret after that. You can already guess what I am, right? Yes, a half demon. But I hated it. No one welcomed me on either sides. The humans were too scared and had demon-hunters to take care of us and the full-demons saw us as a disgrace of their kind. Creatures like us were unwanted anywhere so we were doomed to loneliness. In order to survive, I had to kill and steal from the nearby cities. I didn't have fun while doing that. Actually, I was pretty well-known in some cities because no demon-hunter could ever catch me or even make a scratch on me. There was probably just one plus to being a half-demon – I wasn't a monster.

Actually, my appearance wasn't much different from a normal human's one. Except the bloody-red eye, which could read my enemy's moves, the silver shock of hair and my unusually long fangs, I looked like the other people. In my current form, I mean. I even resembled a demon-hunter with the outfit I was wearing. I would gladly hunt down every damn demon on this planet, if I could. The full-demons were slightly stronger than us, half-demons. Well, of course our own strength mattered too. They were just like werewolves but couldn't turn into human. They were just disgusting to me. We, half-demons, could turn either fully to human or wolf. That's how I managed to escape when I was attacked – in my wolf form I was faster. When I'm wolf, I have shiny, silver fur with the same mismatched eyes and the same scar running over my left eye, my body size a little bigger than a common wolf's. Yes, werewolves were obviously stronger but they couldn't even take a step into the town because of their looks. It's a miracle that my father is together with my mother. That's mostly because they are soul mates too, aside love. I wonder if I'm going to find my own soul mate before I die.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a small light in the distance. I stopped for a second, wondering if it was a good idea to check it. I didn't think much because I couldn't, with such a headache. I just hoped that there was someone who could help me out there.

As I approached the light, I realized it was a small, wooden house and was the only light I could see around, except the moon's one. I finally reached the door and hesitated for a moment before I knocked. No answer. Then I knocked again. I heard a groan coming from the inside and felt kind of guilty for disturbing the owner at such an hour. Though I'm sure it wouldn't be a welcoming owner, judging by the place he was living in...The middle of the forest.

When the door opened, the unexpected happened. In front of me was a sleepy man with a messy hair from the sleep, tan skin, shoulder-length, brown hair, his eyes still half lidded and wearing a pajama which was...a light blue color with dolphin patterns? He had a horizontal scar running over the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes wider, I looked into them and I felt like something hit me. It was like he caught me in a cage with that look on his face. I could say he was still half asleep and then, I confirmed it when he spoke with a hoarse voice.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at this late hour but can I please stay over, I kind of got lost and I am really tired but didn't have a place to stay."

 _ **-(Iruka's P.O.V)-**_

I was having a nice dream but then something woke me up. I thought it was an animal from the forest just wandering around but then I heard a knock on the door again, sounding more urgent than before. I slowly stood up and looked at the wooden clock on the wall. It was almost 4 a.m.! Who could it be? No one knows that I live here so…

When I opened the door, there was a slightly taller than me man standing in front of me.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I asked, my mind still half asleep.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at this late hour but can I please stay over, I kind of got lost and I am really tired but didn't have a place to stay."

He wore a dark cloak and had shiny silver hair, probably dyed, mismatched eyes, the right one being dark gray and the other – crimson, his mouth nicely shaped and...his leg injured, bleeding...wait..Oh God!

"Oh no, your leg! Please, hurry up and come in, we have to stop the bleeding!" I said, now fully awake.

I lead him to the bedroom and told him to sit down on the bed while I get some bandages. When I came back, I noticed that he hadn't moved an inch since I left the room. I gently wrapped the bandage around the open wound, feeling a little guilty when the silver-head winced. When I was done, he finally spoke.

"T-thank you. You didn't really have to-"

"Please, don't thank me, it's my duty to help the others. And it was bleeding pretty badly, you could've died if you hadn't taken care of it. What are you doing in this lonely forest anyway?" I asked while I was observing his outfit. Was he a demon-hunter? He had some weapons attached to his belt, for example the dagger which had a chain that was hanging down freely around his waist.

 _ **-(Normal P.O.V.)-**_

Kakashi visibly tensed at the last question. He had to think of a lie, he couldn't tell the tan man that he was a half-demon after all, no, that would only bring him more trouble. 'And wait, 'duty'? Does that mean that he is…'. He just hoped that the pause he made wasn't suspicious.

"Well, I'm just a traveler and when I entered the forest, it was still around afternoon. But I got lost and a pack of wolves attacked me. I managed to run away but this is what I got." he said and pointed at his wound.

"Only a traveler? I thought that you're a hunter, with all those weapons and.."

Oh just how wrong he was. "N-no, no, you know, I have to protect myself somehow." Kakashi lied hopelessly.

"I guess you're tired then, you should get some sleep, I'll show you the guest room and you can relax there. Don't worry about the demons, I had put some traps around the house and even if they don't stop them, I can handle them myself." he said confidently, leading the other to his room. "Oh, by the way, I'm Umino Iruka but just Iruka will do, what's your name?" he asked, smiling, when they arrived.

The half-demon hesitated for a moment. "I'm Kakashi." he answered, not sure if he should mention his last name since his clan was very well-known to the hunters as a cruel and a harsh one.

"Okay, Kakashi-san, good night." Iruka said and closed the door after leaving, heading to his own bed and falling into deep sleep again since he was tired too. He knew he was overworking at the city, being an aikidoka* and a hunter was not easy to handle but he liked helping the people so he couldn't help it.

Kakashi was wondering if it was a good idea to take his top off. If Iruka saw his cursed seal spreading all over his back, he would probably kill him. He could lie that it's a tattoo or something but that probably wouldn't work. The seal was always a problem for him. It made him an immortal just with some lines of a full-demon but still not one. He could remove it only when he finds his soul-mate, even though that wouldn't make him a full-demon. 'And worst of all is that it aches really painfully since I entered the house, as if someone is burning my back slowly.' he thought and finally took off his black cloak, now only in a grey T-shirt and laid down on the comfortable bed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So, how was it? I don't know when the next update is coming because I'm busy with my other KakaIru AU-University and I'm concentrating on it more but I'm not going to leave this behind! .w. I hope you enjoyed, R&R~

 _ **Edit**_ : ***aikidoka - Aikidoka is a Japanese term for a practitioner of the martial art Aikido.**

Sorry, I was so excited to publish this that I chose the wrong document and published it instead the one with the translation D:

-Blur


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I barely find any time to write because of school and when I'm free I'm just too tired ;n;  
Thanks to everyone who took his time to write a review!  
Aishoujo: Inuyasha is a really good anime, it's a pity I didn't watch it till the end :c I didn't see much KakaIru fanfictions about demons or vampires so I decided to write one, since I'm really into them! Yes, Iruka is a really naive person here but he can protect himself so he doesn't think much of it. And he's sleepy so he can't think properly. Oh well, I'm happy to see that there are people looking forward to my stories~^^

* * *

 **Forever in the demon's claws**

Kakashi couldn't sleep. He woke up half an hour after he fell asleep. The cursed seal was aching pretty badly and just wouldn't let him relax. Then, he remembered that he wasn't in his own mansion. He suddenly jumped up. It was 4:50 a.m., so he still had a lot of time. He dressed up and looked around to find a sheet of paper he could write on. There was a lone notebook on the nightstand. He picked it up and ripped a piece of paper enough to write:

"Iruka, thank you for your kindness to let me stay for the night and healing my wound. But I can't stay much longer because I have something to take care of."

-Kakashi

He hesitated for a moment but then took all of his weapons and clothes, he got off before going to bed, and took his leave through the window. His parents should be gone already, or at least he hoped so. He turned into his wolf form and ran into the dark forest he was in not so long ago. The path was as dark and lonely as it had been but this time, not even crows could be seen. The pain on Kakashi's back was slowly fading away as he went farther away from the brunette's house. Maybe he was just a little sore? He didn't think much of it and finally got to the entrance of his 'home'. It didn't really feel like it though. He turned back to human and opened the big, black gates. Any normal person who passed near the mansion would think that it's a haunted house or something. 'It really looks scary from the outside' the silver-head admitted, 'but it's kinda comfortable on the inside.'

When he entered, he hung his cloak and took off his shoes, going straight to his bedroom. But after he went upstairs and opened the door, he regretted coming back. And to his _own_ house!

There his father was, resting his chin on his hands while sitting on the edge of the bed in the middle of the room. Kakashi visibly tensed. Sakumo was almost glaring at him, still pissed by the past argument he had with his son. The half demon just stood there, staring.

"Sit down." Sakumo said with a deep voice. "You have the scent of a human on you." he sniffed when the other sat on a chair in the opposite side of the room. "Where have you been?" Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Nowhere, I just went through the nearby forest but when I sat down to take a brake, it seems that I fell asleep. My back wouldn't stop burning so I decided to come back. And rest."

"Your back? The cursed seal!? Where exactly did you go and who did you mess with? Is she a human!?"

"What woman? What are you talking about? And it's not like it's your business where I go! Now please leave. I'm tired."

"You know that you can't hide anything from me. Sooner or later, I'll definitely find out..."

"I'm not hiding anything." the younger one said as his father left. "And here I thought that I got rid of that headache. But it became even worse now." Kakashi muttered while rubbing his temple. He laid on the bed and started wondering how Iruka would react when he sees the note he left.

* * *

Iruka woke up when he heard a quiet 'thump'. He glanced at the clock, 6.37 a.m. 'I still have 20 minutes to stay in bed. Hmm, but there's no use in sleeping now. I should check if Kakashi is okay.' he thought and stood up. Then, he went to the other room and slightly opened the door. But to his surprise, the room was empty. 'Maybe he went to the restroom?' Nope, he wasn't there either. The brunette went back to the guest room and saw a little note left on the nightstand. He walked towards it and picked it up. When he read it, he wondered how the silverhead went out. The door was locked and the key was in the living room. He looked around again and when he felt a cool breeze, blowing the curtains gently, he noticed that the window was open. He came closer. 'Wait, did he exit through the window!? But it's so high...' But then, when he touched the frame, he felt something weird. There were scratch marks carved into the wooden material. Iruka stared for some time and then realization hit him. 'Don't tell me...Did I help an enemy!?' he widened his eyes. 'No wonder he could handle such height...but I don't have time to deal with him right now. I'll have to look for him later though. I don't want to be late for the first day of my new work.

Iruka recently moved in this house and changed his job because of the distance. He now works in the nearby city, Konoha, as a teacher and aikidoka. He was enjoying his last job at the previous academy so he just hoped that his new students are not some troublesome brats.  
He went to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast and put on a shirt and jeans. He wondered if he should bring his sword or gun along, just in case. His students didn't know that he's a hunter yet and he intended to keep it like that. Well, exept one, Uzumaki Naruto. He moved at the same city and academy as Iruka, at the same time. It was obvious, even if the blonde boy wouldn't admit it, that they were like a father and son. 'He always says that he will become the next leader of the hunters and will get stronger than me.' Iruka thought with a smile. The kid followed him everywhere he went and since his parents weren't alive, the brunette looked after him as a little brother.

As the hero of the previous city he lived in, he was pretty well-known and respected there. When he was moving out, one of the families he had saved in the past even offered him a house in the new city he was going to. Of course, Iruka refused. He prefered to be somewhere around the town, in a quiet and a peaceful place because his work was noisy enough.

He grabbed the keys and locked the door behind him, before checking if the traps work, and headed to the town. While walking, he wondered if it was a good idea to go after Kakashi, since he didn't know what he was capable of. 'Though, if he was injured by an ordinary wolf, he can't possibly be _that_ strong.'

He sighed and shook off every thought when he got in front of the academy. He went in and looked around for the room he was supposed to be 3 minutes earlier. Just as he was nearing it though, he heard loud voices. 'Oh but of course, after all, Naruto is in the class...' he thought and opened the door slowly, staying alert for any possible pranks the blonde might pull out. When he entered, surprisingly safe, in the classroom, he looked around. 'Looks like someone has finally made some friends.' he saw the blonde talking with a pink-haired girl and a raven-haired boy. Or were they arguing?

Iruka went to the desk and coughed a few times to get everyone's attention. When Naruto turned around with a bored expression and saw his sensei, he gasped and grinned, sparkles in his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei! Are you teaching here too?" he asked, 'surprised'.

"Don't act so surprised, Naruto, you moved here because of me, didn't you?"

"He-he.." Uzumaki scratched the back of his head.

"Sensei, do you know him? Aw, that's not fair, now you're going to be kind and nice to him only because you two are old friends!" the girl, standing next to Naruto, pouted.

"Oh, believe me, Sakura-chan, you know nothing..." the boy chuckled, cringing when his sensei interrupted him.

"That's right," Iruka added smiling and cracking his knuckles, ït's more like the other way around, right Naruto-kun?" he finished, giving the blonde that "oh-you're-so-fucked-up" look. "Enough with the chat now, everyone, to your seats!" Yes, Iruka may be a nice, caring, kind and friendly person, but not at school. No way. "I'm your new home teacher, I hope we get along well and don't cause eact other any problems. My name is Umino Iruka, I live near the city and I'm 24. If there's something you want to know, now is the right moment to ask."

Several questions like "Which food is your favorite?" and when is your birthday?" followed but then, something unexpected came up.

"Sensei, are you married?" a blonde girl asked.

"Hah, as if sensei would have any time for stupid things like love! He's a busy person and-ouch!" Naruto was hit lightly with a book on the head in the middle of his talk, before he could say more than he should.

"No, I'm not, I don't really have much free time because of my two other jobs..." the tan man answered honestly.

"You have other jobs, sensei? But isn't it too tiring?"

"Yes, it is, so I expect all of you not to stress me much and be understanding and attenti-" he was cut by a loud snore. He already knew who to look at and was right.

"Ahem." he coughed to wake up the blonde boy, restraining not to hit him with the book again but this time harder.

"Mhn...Sakura-chan...I ate too mu-eh? Ah! S-sensei..." Naruto laughed nervously, still sleepy.

Iruka just sighed. He started teaching after that, the next part of the day passing quite faster than he had expected. That was, until the last lesson. Everyone was already tired and some of the students even fell asleep. Iruka himself was exhausted and decided to dismiss the class earlier. And he still had a lot of work to do. The classroom was now almost empty, the only people left being the brunette and Uzumaki.

"Ne, Naruto, wake up, it's time to go..."

Ugh...sensei...sorry, looks like I fell asleep again...I was training till late yesterday and didn't sleep much."

"Training?" Iruka watched as the blonde boy finally stood up, stepped on the desk and pointed at his teacher from the high.

"Yep! I'm going to become the best hunter, remember that! And-" he was interrupted for the...he lost count of the times already! They heard a loud crash coming from the nearby market. Iruka went to the open window and gasped. A crowd of people were running out of the said building, covered in smoke, and some were screaming something. He listened more carefully and widened his eyes. 'A demon? So soon?' He had hoped to enjoy some peaceful days without any problems.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, sorry if it was dissapointing...I didn't do my best because I just couldn't concentrate at all... I hope this chapter answered some of your questions, the next chapter is ready since 2 weeks but as I said, I hardly find time to write lately... qnq  
I already have the plot planned and judging by my notes, this is going to be like, 30k words but maybe even more, depends on how well it goes, R&R and I hope to see you soon in the next chapter~

-Blur


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto, don't do anything reckless. You're coming with me but you won't get close. Promise me?"

"Hm? What's going on, sensei?" the blonde asked, approaching the window Iruka was looking through seconds ago.

"It seems that a half-demon, or possibly a full one, has appeared." the tan man answered after a brief pause. "We better hurry up, come on."  
Naruto nodded, understanding. He may be a hothead sometimes but in serious situations like this one, he would behave. Iruka grabbed his gun, which we brought along earlier and rushed through the door, the other following him. They exited the school and looked around. The situation around the supermarket was now a little calmer but that didn't mean that everything was over now.

"Stay behind the guards!" the teacher told the boy and went into the crowd, getting closer to the supermarket without giving Naruto any time to protest. He sneaked in the building and observed his surroundings. There were some fallen stocks around, along with the shelves, and the air was dusty. Judging by the silence, no civilians were in here and the demon was either hiding or was long gone. The brunette was surprised that there was no one hurt. Usually, the monsters enjoyed hurting people, but now, there were only scratches as injuries and that was caused by the falling products and the panic created. He stepped forward but then stopped when he heard a quiet, almost unaudible 'click' sound. He slowly walked towards the direction it came from. He leaned to take a peek but then he froze. It was _him_. The hunter continued, this time more confidently.

"Is this the thing you had to take care of so much that you had left in the middle of the night with an injured leg...Kakashi?"

The silverhead, whose back was facing Iruka, almost jumped when he heard the familiar voice. He turned around and then gasped.

"Iruka! So you really were a hunter..." he muttered.

"So you really were a demon, too..." 'What a pity, I would have to kill or at least seal such a young and...handsome demon, only because he decides to rob one of the biggest and crowdiest supermarkets in the city.' Iruka thought and sighed inwardly.

"In my defence, I didn't want want to cause such a panic. I entered the building like a normal person with no bad intentions. And I didn't pick a poor shop, even if it would be easier, because I know that it would be bad for its owners but, you see, this supermarket is practically floating in a river of money, they wouldn't even notice."

"And how would you explain all this mess?" Iruka asked him, not really believing any word.

"I literally just stood in one place, while the people were running around."

"Yeah, sure. And how do you expect me to believe you?"

"Why would you not..?" Kakashi asked, seconds after which, he mentally facepalmed at his own stupid question.

"Maybe because most, no, all of the demons just kill and vandalize for fun, I bet you're the same."

"Well, you lose the bet because I'm not. I wouldn't earn anything and it would rise my clan's reputation even more."

"You say that you wouldn't, but everyone says that. And what about your clan? What do you mean..?" Iruka realized that he didn't know the silver-haired man's surname.

"As a hunter, you probably know about the Hatake clan..."

Iruka widened his eyes. "Ha-hatake...You're kidding.." he muttered but it was like fire could be seen in his eyes.

"And now, you'll say, 'You're just like them', right?"

"I know that I shouldn't judge you by this, but I hate this clan and I would do anything to erase it from this world."

The silverhead gave him a confused look, shivering when the other's gaze met his, not really liking the anger the deep eyes held.

"Your clan killed my parents, along with my whole clan and most friends I had. You have no idea how hard it was for me. I became a hunter just so I could take revenge!"

"Wait, I aready told you, I wouldn't do any harm to people unless there is a reason!"

"It doesn't matter, they took something important from me, I'll show them how losing someone precious to you feels!"

"Iruka, listen to me!" Kakashi started, dodging an incoming kick before continuing, "Do you think that I would be stealing from some supermarket if they actually cared about me?" but the brunette didn't stop. The half-demon jumped back and headed towards the exit, the other right after him, then blocking his way. Kakashi looked aroung and saw an open window, rather high but not a problem for him.

"Why are you running now? Just kill me, like your people did with mine!"

"Exactly because I'm not the same and don't want to hurt you! And I believe that you, too, are not a person like that, you have a gun don't you? If you wanted to, you could've shot me already!"

* * *

At this time, Naruto was starting to fidget from worry. Iruka was gone for some good amount of time now but nothing could be seen or heard from the safe distance. But then, there was a loud crash coming from the building, which drew everyone's attention. The blonde saw his teacher chasing who, he guessed, was the demon.

"Sensei!' he rushed through the crowd but someone grabbed his wrist before he could go any further.

"Let me go-eh? Mizuki-sensei!"

"Where do you think that you're going, Naruto!"

"But Iruka-sensei might be in danger! Don't you care for him? He's your best friend!"

"Of course I do, silly! But do you know who that demon is? He's not an average demon, he's one of the Hatake clan!"

"You mean...But then Iruka-sensei really is in trouble! Can't we help him somehow?"

"I'm sure that he knows that already but...Hey Naruto, do you know anything about his parents?"

"He had never mentioned them before but it's not story time right now!"

"Listen, Iruka knows that it's reckless but his parents were killed by that demon's clan and he's probably seeking revenge."

"No way he would do that, ever! He's not that kind of a person, he's calm and nice and-"

"Usually."

"Huh?"

"Do you think that _I,_ of all people, don't know? It's obvious that there's something different in him now though. It's starting to make me worry...I've seen him like that only once and I hoped that I wouldn't twice. Would you do me a favor?"

"What is it about?"

"It will help Iruka...and make him proud of you."

At this, Naruto obviously listened carefully. He trusted Mizuki, he was a hunter too, after all.

"Now listen, there's an old library not far away from here, there's no way that you haven't seen it before. You have to go there without anyone noticing you. There's a scroll in the room in the corner of the library. It may be hidden but you'll have to find it in order to save Iruka. It has red lines on the sides and it's quite big, I highly doubt that you would mistake it for another one."

"Got it." the boy said after nodding, missing the smirk on Mizuki's face."But why am _I_ the one doing this, what about you?"

Mizuki tensed for a second, which again went unnoticed by the younger one, but then remembered Naruto is only like 12, so he wouldn't question much. "I'm going to help the guards here." However lame it sounded, the blonde simply said, "Okay." and headed to where the other told him.

* * *

When he got there, he carefully sneaked in after looking around, trying to be as quiet as possible. Surprisingly, there was currently no one so he guessed that he was lucky. After some wandering in the big building, he found the room Mizuki was talking about. He quickly went in and observed it. There were a lot of shelves and scrolls on them and a red carpet in the middle. He looked for a big scroll but nothing seemed to fit the description the older man gave him. He was just about to move to the opposite side of the room to check again but he tripped on something and winced. He may be known for being clumsy and all but there was no way he would trip on the smooth surface. He noticed that there was something under the carpet so he lifted it.

"Found it!" he said to himself after he saw an old and rusty metal box and opened it. He took it out but then curiousity hit him like a tidal wave. He knew that it wasn't the right time for reading it, but it got the best of him. He unfolded the paper and started reading it through. The first thing that caught his attention was a red, bolded text, more like a heading. " _ **Forbidden spells** ". _He quirked a brow and continued, only to come across a warning text. " _These spells for capturing demons of a high class have been forbidden because of their capabilities of turning against their user's will. Use at your own risk. It is highly recomended not to use them unless in a critical situation!_ "

'Is this clan so strong that Mizuki-sensei would need such a weapon to capture just one of them, the one Iruka was following?' he thought. 'That means that I have no time to waste, I have to hurry up!' he stood up and put the scroll in his school bag and hurried to exit the building and go back to his sensei. On his way, he vaguely wondered, if the demon was so strong, why did he run, instead of attacking. But as fast as the question came, as fast it went.

* * *

When he came back though, he saw Iruka talking with his best friend.

"What's going on, where's the bad guy?"

"He ran off to the nearby forest but I couldn't catch up with his wolf form. Naruto, stay with Mizuki-sensei, I'm going to check the supermarket's cameras." the brunette said and noticed that the boy was observing him for injuries. He smiled and added, "Don't worry, just some scratches.", ruffling the blonde's hair.

Naruto nodded and watched as his teacher went to the half-destroyed building. He heard a voice and turned around.

"Did you get what I wanted you to?"

"Yeah, but there's no point in holding it now that the Hatake is gone." Naruto said and was about to return but he felt a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Wait!...I'm sure that he'll be back in a day or two. Here's the plan. We meet after school on Friday at the beginning of the forest. You hide, just in case he comes earlier, if I'm not there already. When I call out for you, come out. We shouldn't leave everything to Iruka, he looks tired enough with all the activities he does every day."

Naruto thought about it, 'He is right, and I want to be helpful too. It's not like I have anything to do anyway.' After a small moment of silence he said, "Okay, I'm up for it"

* * *

Iruka was currently watching the camera records with widened eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was just like Kakashi said! He didn't do anything to harm anyone at all, he actually even saved a little girl from a falling shelf, she was probably confused about why everyone was running. He felt something in his stomach:guilt. Guilt for not believing the silverhead. But who was he to blame him, he was from the Hatake clan!

'I should go and check if he's up to something...but that will wait for Friday, I'm too exhausted from all this running to even think about it.'


End file.
